bakugan_next_generationfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adults
Information about the canon characters - what they did after the end of MS, and their ages as of the year 2032, which is when the series takes place. Dan and Runo Kuso Both 38 years old. After returning from his year and a half long journey at the end of MS, Dan returned home to his friends and family. With some heavy apologizing and convincing from Dan's part, he and Runo got back together (and kept in contact during his journey at the end of MS). The two got married, and afterwards, Runo opened a copy of her parents' cafe in Bayview, where she and Dan later moved. Her business has since become rather popular, and she has recruited her and Dan's children, Delaney and Aaron, as employees, just like her parents did her. Dan took an interest in other countries and became an international lawyer since he wanted to travel. Shun and Fabia Kazami Both are 39 years old. After his grandfather died, Shun moved full time to Bakugan City, where he continued his long-distance relationship with Fabia. Later Fabia moved to Bakugan City from Neathia, and a few years later, Shun married her, and opened his own dojo - as per his grandfather's last wishes, although he opened it alongside Chan Lee. He and Fabia had three children together - Phoenix, Darren and Shiori. Marucho Marukura 37 years old. When MS ended, Marucho returned to his parents' mansion in Wardington. Marucho gradually took over more of Marukura.Corp, until he owned the whole thing. He ended up sponsoring a concert that a charity was putting on. JJ Dolls was one of the acts performing, and through this concert, Marucho reunited and became closer with Jewls, whom he later married and had a son, Neville, with. Julie and Billy Gilbert Both are 38 years old. Julie's career as a news anchor bloomed, and she moved around from station to station before she finally picked one. After she marries Billy, she gains more of an interest in sports (due to his career as a professional baseball player), and subsequently becomes a popular sports anchor. The two become a popular duo due to the nature of their careers, and later have a daughter together - Beth. The two decide to make Bakugan City their home, and despite their hectic schedules, they always try to make time for family. Joe and Chan Lee Osamu Both are 38 years old. When Joe's illness healed significantly, he and Chan Lee moved to Bakugan City to reunite with their old friends. Chan Lee ended up opening up a dojo with Shun, where they teach various forms of martial arts, and Joe continued to design webpages for various different companies. Joe and Chan had two children together - James and Mai. Gunz Lazar 37 years old. With Dan gone (and Shun and Marucho not entering), Gunz became the champion of the Neo Bakugan City Tournament, which he easily maintained until Katie Lowery entered. Although Katie lost, Gunz and Katie remained friends and started a relationship - which ended about a year later. They later hooked up at Dan and Runo's wedding, which resulted in Katie's pregnancy. Gunz and Katie reconciled, and had a daughter - Olivia. They get married in the same year. Alice and Lync Volan One year after the events of MS, Alice and her grandfather had decided to bring Lync and the former Vexos back from the Death bomb. Shadow, Mylene and Volt are now doing jobs in Vestal while Lync is stays with Alice. Alice and Lync have now repaired their relationship and are now married with 3 children. Mira and Ace Grit Both are 38 years old. Mira returned home to Vestal, where she later married Ace. Mira and Ace continuously educated the Vestals about Bakugan, since most of the planet still didn't know much about them and they wanted to make sure Bakugan weren't being treated poorly. Mira and Ace then became teachers for a school that specialized in science and technology, where Mira teaches younger children, and Ace older ones. They had two twin children together - Caleb and Alannah. Mira also later ends up surrogating for Keith and Gus, and has their younger daughter - Devin. Baron Rich 35 years old. Shortly after Mira returned to Vestal, Baron set out to spend some time on Earth. Baron (accidentally) ended up becoming a part of the charity that threw the concert that Marucho's company sponsored. Through the event, Baron met Jenny. The two ended up getting married, and became dual heads of the charity. When they decided to move to Vestal, they gave Jewls control of their charity on Earth, although Baron and Jenny localized it on Vestal, where they had a son - Teddy. Keith Fermin and Gus Grav 41 and 40 years old, respectively. Keith and Gus set out to find the next heir for the Kingdom. Along their journey, they come across a young, orphaned boy, Derek, who they take in. After finding the heir for the kingdom, they returned home, where they finally earned enough of Derek's trust to formally adopt him. The two went on to help Mira and Ace with their Bakugan education movement and become teachers alongside Mira and Ace. Some time later, Mira became their surrogate for their second child, Devin. Ren Krawler and Zenet Surrow 37 years old. Ren is the Commander of the Gundalian Army. After the events of MS, he marries Zenet and has three children- Lyna, Floria and Zane Paige and Rafe Harrison Both are 36 years old. Rafe and Paige remained in their respective armies until they got married, and settled down on Neathia. Paige then joined the Castle Knight. The two had one son together - Logan. Serena Sheen 40 years old. Serena stayed in her position as the Ambassador of Neathia and Gundalia, tirelessly to make sure that peace remains throughout the planets. She also married Captain Elright, who she later had a daughter, Venus, with. Jake Vallory 36 years old. Jake returned to Gundalia for a visit with Coredem, and ended up getting involved with a young Gundalian woman by the name of Vinum. A few years after their son, Virgil, was born, Jake abandoned them, returning to Earth. He kept their involvement and the product of it a secret. Klaus von Hertzon 44 years old. His real estate business on Vestal continued to grow very successful. Klaus hired a Vestal woman by the name of Spencer Winters, who was a commercial real estate lawyer. She became his close business counsel, even after he had stopped being her client, and eventually became the company's major lawyer. Together the two built the school that Mira, Ace, Keith and Gus later taught at. Klaus and Spencer also began a romantic relationship, and had two children together - Vaughn and Tinsley, who became the heirs to Klaus and Spencer's large real estate company. Category:Lists Category:Adults